Dreams of TruthRewrite
by raejae
Summary: The old one was taken off and replaced with a better one.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1: Dreams of Truth!  
  
Tommy VO: Today at practice I felt weird...I felt like Chuck had become well, 10 times better than me. It was strange. It was so un-realistic though...almost like a dream.  
  
At football practice Tommy had tried to pass the football to the receiver, but Chuck intercepted the pass. Chuck had done that at least 5 times today. Tommy was getting annoyed. Chuck walked over to Tommy and gave him an evil smirk. Tommy didn't like it. When Chuck turned his back, Tommy tackled him. The coach came up and pulled them apart and told Tommy to get on the bench. Tommy knew he was supposed to tackle people, but not his own team mates. He felt stupid for doing that, but at the same time he felt as if it was actually the right thing to do.  
  
Tommy was suddenly in his room. He sighed in relief. It was just a dream. He looked at his alarm clock. He jumped up. It was 8:50. He was gonna be late for school. He got dressed quickly and then just started to run as fast as he could. He got to the school by about 8:59. He was late. He tiptoed in. Hugo jumped out. Hugo: Dawkins, your late. Detention is what your to get today after school! Tommy sighed. Tommy: Can I go to class now? Hugo: Fine. But DON'T be late again. Tommy walked into class. Everyone looked at him. He sat down. Merton leaned back while the teacher wasn't looking. Merton: Tommy. Where were you? Tommy: I slept in a bit. Merton leans back a bit to far and falls onto the ground. The teacher looks back and gives Merton a stern look.  
  
After class Tommy walks up to Lori who has a rather strange and disturbing smile on her face. Tommy: Whatchya smilin' about. Lori: Nothing. Lori walks away as if she has no interest in Tommy. Tommy started to wonder what she was smiling about. Chuck suddenly walks up to her and smiles at her. She smiles back. Tommy gets a bit jealous...too jealous. His eyes glow, and he starts to wolf out. He quickly runs off.  
  
After school he goes to Merton's. Merton is luckily there, and seems very bored and unbusy. Merton sighs, before he realises Tommys there. He looks in Tommy's direction and jumps up and smiles. Tommy: Merton. Merton: Yeah. Tommy: I think Lori's cheating on me... Merton: With who? Tommy: Well, this may sound strange, but...Chuck. Merton: Well, actually they've seemed rather close and this moring I noticed neither of them were in class. Tommy: That scares me...if their not in class, who knows what they could be doing. Merton laughs. Merton: Even though they've been around each other alot, I doubt Lori would do that. Tommy: Yeah, but...you never know.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE... 


	2. Dreams of Truth Chapter 2

Part 2 of  
  
Dreams of Truth  
  
Tommy VO: Somehow this whole day has been just like my dream. I really don't know how but, I really would like to know. It's really bugging me. I wonder if it'll happen with any more dreams. This is really starting to freak me out.  
  
After school, Tommy headed to Merton's house to tell him of the fiasco. He walked in and Merton didn't seem to be there. Tommy decided to wait a couple minutes just to see if he would be back soon. Merton soon walked in. He quickly noticed Tommy was there. Merton: Hey Tommy. Why are you here? Tommy: Well, last night I had a dream and well, it was JUST like today. It was weird. Scary even. Merton: Really? That's different. Well, if you have a dream and it happens the next day let me know and I may be able to research this and find out whats going on. Tommy: Okay, thanks man! Merton: No problem!  
  
Later that night Merton decided to do some early reseach on Tommy's dream problem. When he got onto a certain site, it had ALL the information. Merton's eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he read. It wasn't so much the possibilities of it being 'Werewolf Puberty', it was more about the sickness, or death if not treated with the eating of Krymon slime. Merton and quickly realized that after fighting the last Krymon, he had grabbed plenty of slime from the ground. It also said that the way to find out if you have 'Trunetheum Dreams' (the sickness) is if you are always sleeping or constantly passing out or fainting. Tommy had suddenly walked in, looking drouzy and sick. Tommy then fell to the floor. Merton rushed over to Tommy. Thinking Tommy just passed out from being tired. Merton went back to the computer and read the last symptom...constantly pale and drouzy. If a werewolf DOES look like this, treat him/her with Krymon Slime ASAP! Merton had ran for the Slime and quickly grabbed some out of the jar and gave some to Tommy. Tommy didn't wake up but he looked better.  
  
That night at Merton's, Tommy had a dream...a disturbing one...it was about Chuck...and Lori. In the dream, Tommy had decided to take a walk in the park, but he got to the gazebo and saw Chuck...with a girl. He walked up to the girl and looked at her. He jumped back and growled yet whimpered at the same time. Tommy shook his head. He couldn't believe it. The girl, was Lori. Tommy ran away as fast as he could. He ran to Merton's lair. He doubled over in pain. He found the strength to crawl to a mirror and he saw nothing but a freak. Well, actually a fully transformed werewolf. Tommy couldn't believe it. He smelled the wonderful smell of human blood, but he forced himself not to attack. Then he fell over again. In much pain. He suddenly saw a beautiful, yet now hated human walk into the room crying yet screaming in fear, at the same time. It was of course Lori. He loved her, yet hated her.He found the strength to turn his head towards the mirror only to see a bloody human arm and leg. Merton ran over to Tommy with bandages and screamed to Lori to call 911, but suddenly he seemed as if he wasn't seen by anyone...Lori walked in again only this time, she wasn't crying but she seemed worried, and angry.  
  
Tommy suddenly woke up. He immediatly knew it was a dream. That stuff couldn't happen anyway...most of it that is.  
  
Tommy was enjoying that day. He totally forgot about his dream...until that night that is.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Dreams of Truth Chapter 3

Tommy VO: The second it happened I remembered my dream. I froze...to tell the truth it was so un-expecting it scared me! Well it was weird...then it was just...depressing...  
  
Tommy went through the park to get home quicker because it had been very late already. He walked up to the gazebo and was about to go around it. Then he saw them. He could barely see their faces, because they were kissing, but he could tell who they were. Tommy gulped, and closed his eyes hoping he was seeing things. He opened them and backed up. He growled, and looked at the two people. They finally pulled away from the kiss. The girl looked at Tommy and gulped. It was Lori. Tommy was still in shock. Lori: Tommy? Lori said this in a quiet voice. Tommy shook his head and ran away. Lori looked at Chuck. She took a deep breath.  
  
Tommy ran to Merton's and burst in. Luckily Merton was still awake. Merton: Woah, Tommy. What's the hurry? Tommy: She really did! I can't believe she really did it! Merton: Who did what? Tommy: Lori did something, un-forgetable! She was with...Chuck! Merton's eyes widen. Merton: Chuck? Chuck Freeman? Doing what? Tommy: Well, kissing but I sat there frozen for like 2 minutes and they were kissing the whole time, and they were kissing before I came. Merton: Wow...what are you gonna do? Tommy: I don't know...yet, but Chuck is in trouble. I don't know about Lori. Merton: Well you could talk to her about and figure out why. Tommy: Maybe I should do that. Merton nods. Tommy: I'll go try and find her. Tommy walks off to find Lori.  
  
Later at the factory, Tommy finds Lori at a table alone. Tommy walks up to Lori. Tommy: Uh, hi. Tommy sits down. Lori: Hi. Tommy: Why'd you do that? Lori: I don't know...it just kinda...happened. Tommy: Awful long for a 'Just Happened'. Lori: Uh, yeah. Tommy smiles. Lori: I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't thinking. Tommy: It's alright, just don't do it again. Lori: Yeah... Tommy: Well, I better go. Bye. Lori: Bye. Tommy gets up and leaves.  
  
That night Tommy couldn't sleep. He suddenly got to get up but had to crawl on all fours. He looks in the mirror and backs up. He just sees...a wolf. A wolf with lots of hair, fangs and stuff. He couldn't believe it. He jumped onto his bed and layed down, and tried to fall asleep. He finally did. It was luckily a Saturday so there wasn't any school. He snuck out of the house and ran to Merton's. Merton was awake. Tommy hit the door so Merton would open it. Merton opened the door and was slightly confused. Tommy: Merton! Look at me! I'm like all wolfy and freaky... Merton: You were wolfy and freaky before. Tommy: Well, now I'm even more wolfy and freaky! Merton: Okay, this must the werewolf puberty thing I read about. When a werewolf is about 8-12 months old it will transform into a full werewolf, and afterwords it should be able to transform into a full werewolf when it needs to. Well it's just a one day phase. Don't get too worried...just stay calm. Tommy: Okay. Lori walked in and gave Merton a weird look. Lori: Merton, when did you get a dog? Aren't you alergic to dogs? Merton: Yes, I am alergic to dogs. It's not a dog. It's...Tommy. Lori: Tommy? What happened to him? Merton: Well, he's undergoing his ONLY, one day phase, werewolf puberty. Lori: Ah. Lori sits down beside Tommy. Lori: This is gonna be a long day...  
  
Later that evening the three sit in the lair trying to find something to do. Lori looks at her watch. Lori: It's 10 PM. Maybe I'll go home. Merton: Okay. Maybe we should go to sleep. Tommy do you wanna take the floor? Tommy: Sure. Um...Merton? Merton: Yeah. Tommy: Will I wake up...naked? Merton: No. It said on the site that your clothes turn into your fur and then when you go back to normal you just have your clothes on again.  
  
Tommy: Okay.  
  
In the morning when Tommy got up he seemed normal again...then he got up to leave. He walked out the door and then what saw was Chuck. He was alone. There was nobody around. Chuck glared at Tommy. Chuck had suddenly walked toward Tommy and growled. Chuck bared werewolf fangs.Tommy backed up. Chuck wolfed out. Tommy did as well. Chuck and Tommy and started to fight. Chuck threw Tommy into the middle of the street. He walked up to Tommy. Tommy grabbed Chuck's leg and flipped Chuck. Tommy, rather than coming closer to Chuck, backed away. Chuck got up and tried pounce onto Tommy. Tommy dodged him. Chuck growled again and went to kick Tommy but ended up missing. Tommy grabbed Chuck leg in mid air and once again flipped him. Tommy looked at Chuck. Chuck looked back at Tommy. Chuck: Dawkins. You...you...you win. Chuck didn't let Tommy talk. He just ran off.  
  
Tommy VO: After me and Chucks fight, we've been keeping away from each other. I don't even know why but...we are. Me and Lori are over her cheating on me now. I just really wanna know if Chuck'll ever do that again. I also want to know if it'll be cool to be able to become a full werewolf anytime I want or will it be easier or harder to fight bad guys. Well, this week has been very awful for me. I don't know why this all had to happen in the same week. I wonder what next week'll be like. 


End file.
